iGo Home
by 2crazedaboutmusic
Summary: Freddie goes home from his job in LA after trajedy strikes. Who will he see and how will this change him? Based off of Garden State. Seddie. Please enjoy!
1. Crash Landing

Hey everybody! I figured out what I was going to write for my multichapter Seddie fanfic. I love the movie Garden State and got my inspiration when I was watching it today. But for those of you who haven't seen the movie, I won't give anything away except I thought it was ironic how the female lead in the story is named Sam :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zack Braff, Natalie Portman, Garden State, or anything to do with iCarly. When I do, I'll let you know!

Freddie's POV

There it was. The plane came to a breath-stealing stop. The only thing you could hear was a sudden burst. A short stunned silence followed by the chaos of everyone reaching for oxygen masks. Women shrieked. Men tried to help them. I sat there in the ominous accident, completely oblivious of what was happening. A light that stated "Fasten Your Seatbelts" flickered white above my head. The phone next to it on the aircraft ceiling began to ring. _A phone on the ceiling…_

I awoke from my dream to the ringing of my phone. My room glowed white from the fog settled outside the window against my white carpet, drapery, walls, and bed. The gray phone stood out, rattling obnoxiously. I let it ring until the beep echoed in the white room.

"Freddie, it's me," the deep rumble of my stepfather's voice said. My mom had finally remarried to a very kind guy, he was pretty cool and our whole family approved of him. Her marriage meant no more tick baths for me. She finally grasped the fact that I can always be her little Freddikins, but I won't always be a baby. Mom and my stepfather Tom had 2 children after me. They are both 12 right now, and I am 26. "You haven't answered any of my calls, and I'm sorry if I've pissed you off lately. I don't really know how to say this. You might be listening to it right now. Freddie, your-" he choked on what sounded like tears," your mother died last night, Freddie. She drowned."

Ouch. It was like the plane crash. It was a sucker punch. It was like being punched in the stomach by Sam again, who I hadn't seen since graduation. Sam was great. Maybe when I went home, I could see her and Carly again. Maybe they'd be there for my mom's services.

I clumsily tumbled my way to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, where all of my pills were kept. I never took any of then anyways, why were they so perfectly organized there?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can never happen again. These people would take your job faster than they would take an open slot on Oprah. The next time this happens, Freddie, the next time you are late, Todd Greenfield from Indiana who enjoys baseball will be taking your job," my boss screamed at my numb self. I had no idea he was saying any of this. I could barely even see the picture off some guy named Todd Greenfield he held up unbearably close to my face.

I carried my tray to the table as scratchy voices kept trying to communicate with me through the walkie-talkie strapped to my waist.

"Hey, where the fuck you been?" a rude customer yelled at me. He glared before his evil expression melted into a playful one. "Eh, I'm just kidding. Can we get four cosmos, up please?" he ordered for four of the girls surrounding him, looking as thick as his huge head. One had a mind of her own.

"Can you get me an apple martini with some packets of splenda and some bread? ASAP?" she demanded impolitely.

"We don't have bread," I stated plainly.

"What do you mean you don't have bread? This is a restaurant!"

"We're a Vietnamese restaurant, so we don't carry bread."

"Can you just get me something to chew on? Fuck, get me some bamboo, I don't care. I need to chew on something!"

"I'll see what I can find."

I walked away slowly, with the sound of annoyed voices swirling around me in the club area. Then it hit me. I didn't have a mother anymore.

A/N: Sorry for the foul language, people. Just trying to keep the story real. I did rate it T for that purpose. R&R please! I lovies it! Please feel free to flame or give critisism, also let me know if it was too like the movie.


	2. The Funeral

A/N: Thank you so much for the comments. I decided to post, as I have nothing better to do but write. R&R, again! Because I love your comments so much!

Freddie's POV

(A/N: This starts at Marissa Benson's service. I've skipped to then.)

I was twenty-three and a half minutes late. The clouds filled the sky, looking as if they were going to cry. I should have cried, but I couldn't feel anything. I was still continuously numb, the pills had made me feel nothing. Everyone said what they thought about my mom, trying to make it touching. And then as if the sermons had hurt the clouds so much, it began to pour rain. The graveyard was silent except for the soft sounds of piano and people cherish my mother in their minds. I wanted to cry so badly, because seeing the box of white wood made me want to break it open. I remembered the times I'd had with my mom; the time we got lost in Japan and she found me from the chip she had implanted in my head as a little kid. My crazy mother loved me though, and she showed it every time she had the chance. The tears really did want to be there, but they just couldn't be.

"Freddie!" I heard a familiar voice shriek happily.

"Oh hey, Carly. How have you been doing?" I said cooly.

"Oh, Freddie, we've missed you so much."

"We?"

"Well, yeah, Sam, Gibby, and I."

"Gibby?"

"Let me explain. After college, Sam moved back in to help her mom, who became paralyzed the year after. So I see her from time to time, because Spencer and I are still living in Bushwell Plaza."

"You never left Bushwell?" I asked, shocked that Carly had never moved on.

"No, Spence and I moved into the penthouse of Bushwell after Lewbert left to fulfill his dream of being a professional fly fisher," Carly seemed so sure about this.

"Flyfishing, huh? Hm, didn't think he had it in him to leave his beloved lobby."

Carly giggled at this. I remembered the time we had given Lewbert a confetti basket of muffins. It had blown up and my mom had taken care of Lewbert for the following weeks while he healed from the accident. They had fallen in love. I shuttered remembering that experience. "Yeah, well I guess he decided the residents of Bushwell deserved better."

"How'd you ever afford to move into the penthouse, anyways? That must have cost a fortune!"

"Spencer finally hit it big with his sculptures; they're all over America. One in almost every famous mueseum."

"That's great for him!"

"Yeah, he enjoys it. I used a lot of the money he gave me to buy some lots on Seattle- I bought Sam and her mom Hannah a house, I bought the graveyard, and a minimall."

_A _minimall?! Carly had done well for herself.

"Wow, so you guys must be doing great."

"You could say that. Well, Freddie, I have to go oversee the rest of your mom's funeral. I'm really sorry about the incident," Carly said sweetly as she hugged me tight. She really had become beautiful. But I wouldn't ask if she was dating. Not today.

"Thank you Carly, I hope I can see you soon." Wait- she still hadn't explained about Gibby. Oh well.

Carly turned away to go and greet my stepfather and comfort my sisters Lucy and Dawn, who had always really liked Carly. She was like a big sister to them. I turned to walk away from the small crowd of people who had shown up to pay respects when I saw Gibby.

"Hey, Gibby." I looked down at his stomach. He had lost all of his weight and sculpted rock hard abs. "You look awesome, man."

"Thanks, it took a really long time, but it was totally worth it. Girls love me, dude," he bragged. He had dropped all his baby fat from his face, and I bet now when he took his shirt off and danced, it wasn't just a little overweight girl who went crazy for him anymore.

"What have you been up to, Gib?"

"Digging graves and owning a club in downtown Seattle."

"You dig graves now? Are you burying my mom?"

"Yeah. Hey, there's a huge party at Jake Crandall's mansion on the hill tonight, dude. Gonna head over there after we finish burying your mom. Sorry about that by the way."

"Eh, these things happen. Yeah, that sounds good. Jake Crandall has a mansion now?"

"Yeah, he invented something or other in like senior year of college and sold it for a couple hundred million."

"Wow, I never thought he would be better than he already was."

"Yeah, but he went half bald at 25 and he wears glasses now. People still find him cute though, but everyone thinks he's thirty something."

"HUh. Well, it was nice seeing you," I said. Something crossed my mind. Would Sam be here? Naw, she hated my mom.

"Diddo. See you at the party tonight." Gibby said. Was he high or something?

"Okay, bye."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Took me awhile, but I know it's not that long. I'll try and post later tonight. R&R loves!


End file.
